Ketika Mereka Bangkit
by Ms. Lana
Summary: COMPLETED. Ketika Kabuto datang dan membangkitkan kelima jasad itu.. Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu dan Nagato, terjadi percakapan di antara mereka termaksud Tobi-anggota Akatsuki yang masih hidup. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mari baca fic ini XDD


_Ketika Mereka Bangkit © Amee Clarissa  
_

_Naruto ©_

_Author : Siapa orang Jepang yang pertama kali mendarat di Matahari?_

_Reader : Siapa??_

_Author : Macaciih? Kishimoto hehe_

_Reader : *nampol author rame rame*_

_Genre : humor tapi garing / Tragedy karena terakhirnya mengenaskan -??-  
_

_Warning : _

_OOC, lebay, garing, krispy-chrunchy satu paket, kurus, kering, GaJe, Nista, ancur, tapi buat hiburan lumayan lah *PeDe* spoiler chapter 489 *saya sarankan baca dulu manga Naruto chapter 489 halaman 17 - selesei, gak baca juga gak apa-apa sih*  
_

**(^.~)v**

Pada suatu hari entah kapan, entah di mana, entah apa berantah tiba-tiba author nulis fic ini. Eh maksudnya pada suatu hari ada seorang autis bertopeng lollipop yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

SSHHH

Tiba-tiba ada suara desisan seekor atau mungkin beratus-ratus ular. Tobi—orang autis bertopeng yang lagi jalan-jalan itu—enggak ngeh jadi dia terus jalan saja. Jika Author jadi Tobi author pasti akan lari karena Author takut dimakan ular—sayang nyawa. Sayangnya Tobi terlalu autis jadi dia cuek saja.

SSSHHHH

Desisan itu terdengar semakin jelas. Author yang di Ujung Kulon saja bisa denger. Tapi Tobi masih adem ayem saja tuh.

SSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

Si ular makin kesel aja. Tobi masih tidak bergeming.

"WOY ORANG AUTIS!" akhirnya si ular lebih milih teriak. Hah? Ular kok bisa ngomong?

"Yes? May I help you—UAPAA?!" ujarnya kaget setelah membalikkan badan 360 derajat. Eh itu muter yak? Berarti 192 derajat deh "SEJAK KAPAN ULER BISA NGOMONG?!"

"Sejak Gayus tertangkap," jawab si ular ngasal.

Tobi rasanya mau pingsan, "A-a-a-a-a-a-apa?! Gayus ditangkap???!! Oh theedak teman seperjuanganku!!!" Tobi menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Heh Autis! Yang ngomong itu gue tauk! Lagian ngapain Gayus ditangisin?" tiba-tiba seseorang muncul gak tau dari mana lagian gak penting diceritain kronologisnya.

Tobi sepertinya mengenali orang itu. Ia hanya menyerngitkan dahinya di balik topeng.

Seseorang bermata ular, berkacamata bulat dan berjubah hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari balik batu *?*. Ia menyeringai ke arah Tobi, "Masih ingat aku?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Tobi menyerngitkan dahinya lagi, "... Enggak inget. Maaf siapa ya?"

GEDUBRAK! Orang berkacamata itu jawsdropped beserta ular-ularnya. Ia mengelus dada. '_Sabar To, Sabar, Tobi emang autis_' "Gue Kabuto!!! Masa lupa sih? Muka gue sering nampang gitu di film Harry Potret!" ujar Kabuto sebal.

Tobi Cuma meng-oh pura-pura inget padahal sebenarnya dia gak inget sama sekali, "Oh gitu.."

"Kok gitu doang sih?" ujar Kabuto lagi sewot. "Gak ada ekspressi gitu? Kaget kek takut kek sedih kek seneng kek kek kek,"

Secara terpaksa Tobi pura-pura kaget tapi muka do'i kan ditutup pake topeng jadi gimana Kabuto bisa ngeliat wajahnya Tobi? Tanya kenapa?

Melihat ekspressi Tobi yang terlihat kaget itu—kebetulan kacamata Kabuto bisa melihat tembus pandang—Kabuto tersenyum licik, "Aku datang untuk mengatakan 'Halo Tobi'" Kabuto diam sejenak, "..Atau.. yang akan oleh Madara sekarang?" lanjut Kabuto yang ketauan habis ngetranslate kutipan dari manga Naruto chapter 489 halaman 17 pas Kabuto ngomong 'Or you going by Madara now' terus ditranslate di google translator terus ditulis lagi di fic gak jelas ini *Author buka aib tapi nyalahin Kabuto* *Kabuto: Sialan lo!*

"Hah?" ujar Tobi bingung. Tobi mencerna kata-kata Kabuto pelan-pelan sampai lampu badai di kepalanya menyala. Terjadilah badai *author dipenggal* "Oh, boleh panggil Madara boleh panggil Tobi. Yang menurutmu enak saja." Jawab Tobi polos.

GEDUBRAGGHH! Kabuto jawsdropped lagi. Ular-ularnya pada ketiban Kabuto, "Lu goblog, tolol apa autis sih?"

"Terserah menurut kamu enakan panggil apa. Saya terima sa—"

"Ok back to the topic," potong Kabuto.

"Topik Hidayat ya? HAHAHA—" Tobi ngelucu. Jangankan lucu, garing pun tidak. Kabuto ngasih triple death glare, "HA Ha ha." akhirnya Tobi pun mingkem.

"Aku telah berjalan dari pulau ke pulau sebagai mata-mata.. Dan saya bahkan bagian dari Akatsuki untuk sementara waktu.." ujar Kabuto yang kembali membuka blackberry-nya sambil mentranslet kutipan 'and i was even part of Akatsuki for a while.' "Jangan meremehkan sebanyak apa aku tau," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

'_Ngomong apa sih nih orang?_' batin Tobi bingung. Tobi pun berkata, "Ke pulau mana saja, To?"

"Hawai, Greendland, Segitiga bermuda, Atlan—Woy! Lu mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?"

"Enggak kok. Gue penasaran aja," Tobi menjawab dengan polos.

Kabuto menghela nafas lagi '_Sabar,To. Sabar.._' batin Kabuto sambil mengelus dada.

Akhirnya Tobi ngeh juga setelah mencernah kata-kata Kabuto, "Aku terkejut kau menemukanku," Tobi memasang topeng-eh-tampang serius, "Kau salah satu mata-mata Sasori.. Kau menghianati Akatsuki.."

Tobi mengaktifkan sharingannya. Ia melompat ke batu besar dimana Kabuto berpijak. Kabuto dengan sigap langsung menghindar. Kabuto mengeluarkan jutsunya yang berhasil membuat Tobi menghentikan aksinya.

"!" Dari bawah tanah tiba-tiba muncul 5 gundukan yang ternyata adalah 4 peti kayu. "I-ini.."

5 peti kayu yang sudah berdiri tegap itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Mata Tobi membelalak kaget karena setelah 5 peti itu terbuka terlihat 5 sosok yang cukup menggetarkan bulu kuduknya *?*. Ada Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu *gak tau kenapa pas ngeliat Kakuzu Tobi langsung bergidik ngeri. Mungkin karena belum bayar uang kas kali ya?* dan Nagato.

"Edo tensei.." Tobi bergumam.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum penuh picik, "Jutsu yang terlarang ini hanya digunakan oleh Ni—"

"To the point aja deh. Mau lo apa sih?"

Kabuto menggeram kesal gara-gara katanya dipotong. Padahal di manganya kan Kabuto ngomong dulu. Tapi Kabuto akhirnya mengikuti skenario Author nan geblek ini aja, "Aku ingin bergabung dengan pasukanmu.."

**(^.~)v**

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan pasukanku?" tanya Tobi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Iye, kenapa?"

"Gak boleh."

"Kok gitu sih? Jahat lo, Tob!"

"Bodo amat!"

"Eh jangan gitu dong. Niat gue kan membantu."

"Membatu ngerbersihin rumah gue?"

"Bukan bodoh!"

"Pokoknya gak mau!"

"Iiih kamu jahat! Ok persahabatan kita putus!"

"Ok! Siapa yang mau jadi sahabat lo coba selain Orochimaruk!"

"Jangan bilang Tuan Orochi maruk! Dia tuh baik hati dan tidak sombong! Rajin bayar pajak sama Zakat. Ya gak, Zu?" Kabuto menoleh ke arah Kakuzu.

"Alhamdulillah dia selalu bayar," jawab Kakuzu yang sebenarnya mengambil duit pajak dan zakatnya Orochimaru. Fyi, Kakuzu adalah Gayus yang ke 1001.

"Gue gak peduli!"

"Ya sudah rundingkan dulu saja dengan musyawarah." tanggap Itachi sok bijaksana.

Kabuto sama Tobi sempet cengok, "Oh ya udah. Ayo kita rundingkan!" kata Tobi. Kabuto pun mengangguk dan menjauh dari kelima orang yang masih di dalam peti itu.

"Wah guys! Lama tak bersua," kata Deidara asal.

"Un-un lo mana, Dei?" tanya Sasori heran karena tumben Deidara ngomong gak pake 'un'.

"Udah ilang dong! Gue kan habis oprasi," jawab Deidara.

"Oprasi di mana? Gue juga mau oprasi ngilangin keriput nih!" tandas Itachi.

"Keriput lo itu TAKDIR, Chi!" jawab Kakuzu sewot. Kok Kakuzu jadi sewot gitu sih sama Itachi? Maklum Itachi belum bayar uang kas.

Akhirnya ke5 orang itu diem sambil duduk bersila dengan manis di atas tanah. Kalo berdiri terus capek sih..

Setelah 2 jam menunggu tiba-tiba Kabuto bersama Tobi lewat di depan ke5 mahluk itu, "Nah ini Itachi. Yang ini Deidara. Yang ini Sasori. Yang ini Kakuzu, dan yang terakhir Nagato. Semuanya sangat berguna untuk membersihkan rumah anda bla.. bla.." ujar Kabuto bak sales man yang lagi nawarin produk gagal ke pembeli. Lalu Kabuto dan Tobi pun berjalan menjauh lagi. Cuma lewat doang nih?

"Lah? Katanya mau musyawarah? Kenapa ini jadi nawarin barang gitu?" tanya Deidara polos.

"Kita bukan barang, dungu!" jawab Nagato sewot.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kalian kemana aja?" kata Sasori membuka topik.

"Di rumah," jawab Itachi.

"Emang lo punya rumah, Chi?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada meremehkan. Sejauh mata Kakuzu memandang, Itachi tuh gak punya duit. Bayar kas aja gak mampu.

"Ada di Jerman,"

"Hah?" semua termaksud Itachi meng-hah *??*

"Jalan Jendral Sudirman" lanjut Itachi inosen.

"Oh.." sejauh otak mereka *minus Itachi* memandang, di jalan jendral sudirman tuh ada gubuk. Berarti Itachi tinggal di gubuk.

"Lo pada kemana?" Itachi balas nanya.

"Gue di Hollywood,"

"Gue di Rusia,"

"Gue di Atlantis,"

"Gue di Shutter Island *??*"

Itachi jadi minder. Temen-temennya pada ke tempat elit semua sih. '_Coba tadi gue bialng ke Jerman aja gak usah kasih tau singkatannya_'

"Ngomong-ngomong si Kabuto sama Tobi lama banget ya?" tanya Nagato.

"Udah di hell kali mereka." ucap Sasori asal bunyi.

Akhirnya ke5 orang nista itu lebih milih diem. Sejauh Author memandang mestinya ke5 orang itu kan mayat? Gak bisa ngomong =.=" Ya sudah lah biarkan mereka bernista ria di fic ini.

Setelah 5 jam menunggu, kedua orang itu alias Kabuto dan Tobi pun lewat *?* "Nah jadi perumahan di dekat pantai Kuta itu relatif murah harganya, Pak. Anda bisa menikmati pemandangan pantai Kuta langsung. Selain itu anda bisa melihat sunset tanpa ketinggalan, Pak. Nah, nanti anda bisa foto-foto pak di sana. Oh iya jika Bapak Tobi ini gemar berkebun, Bapak bisa pilih Villa yang ada di pegunungan bla.. bla.." ucapnya bak sales man yang gak mau kehilangan pembeli. Ternyata Kabuto dan Tobi Cuma lewat doang *lagi* lalu mereka berjalan menjauh *lagi*. Kayanya tadi juga gitu ya?

"Woy ini kenapa jadi bisnis dagang gini?!!" Kakuzu yang merasa tersaingi bisnis dagangnya pun protes.

"Kita dicuekin nih," keluh Sasori.

"Ya udah kita pergi aja deh!" ajak Nagato yang sewot daritadi.

"Nah jadi Bapak mau Villa yang di mana?" tiba-tiba saja Kabuto sudah berdiri di depan mereka ber5.

Tobi mengelus dagu, "Wah, Pak. Lumayan ya. Saya beli yang di Kuta saja deh."

"Ok, deal!" Kabuto dan Tobi berjabat tangan.

Ke5 orang itu Cuma bisa cengo, "Eh! Jadi musyawarahnya gimana?" kata Itachi sebal.

"Jadinya Tobi beli rumah yang di Kuta" jawab Kabuto polos.

Itachi memberi death glare. Tobi dan Kabuto langsung bergidik ngeri, "Ma-maksudnya Kabuto gue te-te-terima jadi pasukan," ujar Tobi sambil nelen ludah sama nyusut ingus.

"Beh. Gitu doang lama banget? Hidup lo susah amet sih," Deidara menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Ok, apa rencana kita?" tanya Nagato.

"Jadi begini.." ujar Kabuto. Semua pun mengerubung jadi satu. Di tengah-tengah Kabuto memegang sebuah kertas.

"Nah jadi entar lo, Chi, jaga di sini. Deidara berdiri di deket Itachi. Kalo ada musuh bawa bola, langsung tendang aja! Bodo deh kalo lu dapet kartu merah dari wasit. Terus Sasori, Nagato, Tobi jaga gawang. Gue sama Kakuzu jualan di pinggir lapangan. Kita sih di belakang lapangan aja. Ngerti?" kata Kabuto bak pelatih bola. Sepertinya Kabuto sedari tadi bertransformasi terus ya? Mulai dari ular, sales man, sampai jadi pelatih bola.

Yang lain mengangguk layaknya pemain bola yang setelah berunding.

"Ok. Ayo kita satukan tangan kita," Kabuto meletakkan tangannya di tengah lalu diikuti yang lain.

"Ok,"

"1.. 2.. 3.. GO TIM AKATSUKI FEATURING KABUTO DAN ULAR-ULARNYA*??*" lalu mereka pun masuk ke posisi masing-masing yang sudah ditentukan Kabuto tadi.

Sorak sorai para penonton *?* di stadion mengiringi para pemain yang kini sedang berdiri di posisi masing-masing.

"Eh tunggu," Itachi menghentikan langkah mereka. "Kok jadi main bola sih judulnya?"

"Oh iya ya?" ujar Deidara, Tobi, dan Sasori berbarengan.

"Kita ditipu!" kata Kakuzu yang udah terlalu sering ditipu.

"Serbuuuu!" kata Nagato sambil membawa tombak dengan semangat 45 dan siap melemparnya ke arah Kabuto.

"HUEEEEEEE! PAPI OROCHIMARUUU! HELP ME!" Kabuto ngibrit.

"YOSSH! KEJAAR!" semua minus Kabuto langsung lari ngejar Kabuto.

Dan tamatlah cerita binti gak jelas ini.

Bagaimana nasib Kabuto?

Bagaimanakah usaha ke6 serangkai *read: Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, Nagato dan Kakuzu* dalam menjalankan misinya untuk membunuh Kabuto?

Akankah berhasil?

Atau mereka malah mendapatkan piala Oscar?

Atau menang di Konoha Idol?

Atau mungkin mendapatkan piala di Panasonic Award?

Semuanya hanya Mas Masashi Kishimoto yang tau.

Silahkan baca manga Naruto chapter selanjutnya jika kalian penasaran hihihi.

**(^.~)v**

Somewhere place..

"Sasuke! Big news!" Suigetsu datang menggebu-gebu lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Baca deh!" kata Suigetsu sambil menunjuk-nujuk koran digenggamannya.

"Ditemukan 7 orang plus ular-ular gak jelas yang tergeletak di atas tanah dengan keadaan mengGANASkan. Ke7 mayat ini tergeletak dengan posisi tidak mengelitkan sekali. Apalagi mereka semua sama-sama memegang piala, mulai dari piala Oscar sampai piala menang lomba 17an. Ke7 mayat ini diperkirakan adalah anggota Akatsuki yang bangkit dari alam kuburnya dan.." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, "Hah.. Anggota Akatsuki yang bangkit dari alam kubur?"

"Iya. Si Itachi, si Deidara, si Sasori, si Kakuzu, sama Nagato itu loh"

"Perasaan mereka gak pernah dikubur deh kecuali Nagato?" ucap Sasuke asal. Emang bener sih, ke5 zombie *??* itu gak pernah dikubur. Gak ada yang mau mengenang jasa mereka.

"Eh ada Tobi dan Kabuto juga!" kata Suigetsu setelah membaca kelanjutan berita.

"Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisa-bisain, Sas."

"Oh.."

"Terus kita harus gimana?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

Sasuke mengelus-elus dagu bak Sherlock Holmes lagi berpikir, "Ya kita do'ain aja dari sini, semoga mereka istirahat dengan tenang di neraka."

"Amin.."

**Owari (^.^)v**

_Author lagi bosen di kantor jadi iseng nulis fic ini_

_Gimana ficnya? Lucu gak? Pasti garing T__T tapi gak apa-apa yang penting Author gak bosen dan bisa nyenangin reader_

_Author terisnpirasi dari Naruto chapter 489 jadi yang udah baca pasti ngerti_

_Fic ini kaya versi Omakenya gitu  
_

_-_

_Sempai sekalian tolong review dan koreksinya ya ^.^_


End file.
